WTH Im In The Naruto World
by catman93
Summary: Nathan Sanders was a normal teenager. normal friends, normal family, normal life. But that all changes when he is transported to the Naruto world. M for lang. and gore REVISED I tried to make it better so please read. Im desperate!


This is the Catman with my first Naruto fanfic so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (sad face)

**(Story Start)**

Nathan Sanders was staring at the clock on the wall from his far back desk. Sweat started to form on his brow as the clock stuck 3:00. When the bell rung, almost all the kids in his class got up at once and ran out of the class room. Nathan was getting up from his desk hoping to escape his history teacher.

Nathan was a normal 14 year old. He was dressed in black cargo pants, a red undershirt and a dark leather jacket. His dark brown hair was long and unruly, as though it had never seen a comb in its life. He was in good shape, well muscled from being in the boxing club in school . He had a small scar on the upper right corner of his forehead.

"Mr. Sanders!" The Teacher called to the boy before he could make his escape.

"Yes Mr. Currington?" Nathan sighed before tuning around.

Mr. Currington was a tall imposing man with broad shoulders and an almost constant sneer "I would like an explanation for your grade on the test from yesterday." Mr. Currington said with his arms crossed.

"Guess I didn't study hard enough." Nathan said not really caring.

"Is that so, well I am going to warn you now that if you do not make up that grade I will be forced to fail you." Mr. Currington said with a gleam in his eye.

"What! that's ridiculous. How can one little test bring down my grade that much?" Nathan said wide eyed.

"That "little test" was your final for this semester and 60 percent of your total grade."Mr. Currington said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll come to school tomorrow." Nathan said with a saddened look on his face.

" That will be all Mr. Sanders." Mr. Currington said with a even smug-er look on his face.

As Nathan left the class room of "The Devil"as most of the students called him he saw his best friend Joseph.

"The Devil caught you?" Joseph asked with a small smile on his face.

"Of course, that basterd has had it in for me since he got here." Nathan said with a frown.

"Whatever, we better hurry before we miss Boxing." Joseph said looking at his watch.

"Yeah! Time to let out my frustrations " Nathan yelled walking with Joseph to the gym.

**(After Boxing)**

"Whew."Nathan sighed as he and Joseph left the school building with himself sporting a few new bruises. "Coach really worked us hard today huh?" Nathan said rolling his shoulder trying to remove the stiffness.

"No, he worked _you _hard today because he found out about you grades." Joseph said with a chuckle.

"Yeah whatever" Nathan grumbled. looking down to his watch he noticed that the most bad-ass show on T.V. was about to come on.

"Oh no Naruto is about start!" Nathan told(more like yelled to) Joseph.

"Dude you and your Naruto. Although I do have to admit that some of the girls on there are hot." Joseph said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Yeah ok but if we don't hurry we'll miss it" Nathan said running. Unfortunately he didn't see the light turn green. All he saw was the headlights of the car.

'Oh shit.'

**{Crash}**

**{Thud}**

"Nathan!!!!"

**{Darkness}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Not yet."**

**(Forest)**

"Ugh." Nathan groaned as his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was blinding light shining through the tops of giant trees. He raised his hand to shield his sensitive eyes from the sun.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed as he noticed that he was no longer in the streets of his hometown .

Getting up and cracking the bones in his back and shoulders Nathan looked around the area he was in and all he could see were trees and looking down he could see that he was laying on a small dirt path.

"Where am I?"

Then the memories of the accident returned to him

"How? I should be dead." Nathan asked himself as he checked himself for injuries. "Well I guess there is nothing to do but follow that trail and find out where I am." He said before walking down the path that laid before him.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

What Nathan found at the end of the path blew his mind. There stood the giant gates of Konoha The Village Hidden in the Leaves. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Shitting. Me." Nathan said wide eyed and promptly did like any other normal person in this situation and fainted

**(Hospital)**

Nathan woke to the white ceiling of a hospital room. Feeling relieved to wake up from that horrible nightmare. That was until he got up from the hospital bed and looked out the window and saw random shinobi walking the streets. Nathan stumbled back to his bed and a numbing feeling passed over his body and darkness flooded his vision.

**(Unknown Location)**

Nathan opened his eyes to see complete darkness. The place he was in was freezing cold and he couldn't help but to let out a shiver.

"**So you have arrived."** A deep and gravely voice said behind Nathan's back.

"Ahhhh!!!" Nathan yelped before spinning around and nearly pissing himself at what was behind him.

The Shinigami. Lord of death and taker of souls stood before him with his white hair and purple skin, Dressed in his white kimono.

"**I bet you are wondering why you are here boy." **The Shinigami said

Nathan could only nod at the god of death.

"**Well I needed a person to help me with a certain task that has been bugging me for a while." **The Shinigami said

"W-w-what do you want me to do?" Nathan asked

"**I want you to kill Madara Uchiha. His soul has evaded me for too long and I cant just snap my fingers and he will die. That is against the Devine Laws."** The Shinigami said with a furrowed brow

"What! b-but why me?" Nathan stuttered out

"**I see potential in you boy, something that no one in your world has. So I decided to make that accident happen so I could send your soul to this world." **The Shinigami explained.

"B-but what can I do? I don't have any ninja training to kill Madara with. He'll kill me and use my broke remains to clean up the evidence before I could even look at him!" Nathan said to the smirking death god.

"**That is why I am willing to give you a few gifts to help you. But I will over power you so quick because you mortal body cannot hold that much power too soon so you will have to train and evolve these gifts to make you stronger ."** The Shinigami said with a gleam in his wicked eyes.

"What king of gifts are you giving me?" Nathan asked with a exited smile

"**The first is a seal called The Gate of Hell."**The Shinigami said digging his claws between Nathan's shoulder blades who cringed in pain. When the Shinigami removed his fingers a complex seal formed between his shoulder blades that spread to his shoulders, then to his arms, and stopped at his fingers forming what seemed like a large intricate tribal tattoo that went down both arms.

"**I have only given the Gate of Hell to only one other person a long time ago. The Gate of Hell is what Orochimaru based his curse seal on. It causes the bearers strength, speed, and reaction time to increase. In later forms it gradually turns the user into a demon, but unlike the curse seal there are no side affects other than it uses a lot of chakra and fortunately for you the Gate of Hell will only tire you out quickly.**

"I guess that means that I won't have chakra" Nathan said a little disappointed

"**Unfortunately this is so. I could only bring your soul as it was. But I the final gift will help you with that problem."** The Shinigami said pulling something from his robes. What was revealed was a necklace on a silver chain. The charm was shaped like a grinning skull with green eyes that had a soft glow to them.

"**This is the Chain of Life. It negates the effects in chakra in jutsu and anything chakra based. The downsides are that it only works with chakra that is near your body and the Chain of Life's affects only work for a limited amount of time. But the lime will rise the stronger you become."**The Shinigami explained putting the necklace around Nathan's neck.

"**This is all I have for you Nathan, from here you are on you own. Oh and to use the gifts I gave you, you only have to will them to work." **The Shinigami said with a smirk

"Thank you." Nathan said with a smile on his face.

"**Your welcome. Now begone!" **The Shinigami waved his hand and Nathan once again felt as though the world turned off its lights.

**(Hospital)**

Nathan's eyes opened to once again to see the white of a hospital room.

"Hmm, an unfamilular ceiling." Nathan chuckles at his own Evangelion reference. Looking down at his chest he sees the Chain of Life. Willing it activate he sees the eyes begin to glow brighter and inspecting his arm he notices a soft blue glow form on his skin.

Willing it to turn off he wills the Gate of Hell to activate and the tattoo-like seals snake down his arms and stop at his finger tips. He wills them to deactivate when he hears talking outside of his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Outside Of The Room)**

"Hokage-sama, The boy that was found at the gates is in that room." The Nurse said to the leader of The Village Hidden In The Leaves. "Very well, thank you." Sarutobi said to the young nurse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Back Inside Of The Room)

As Nathan sank his head deeper into his pillow, he saw the door open in the corner of his eye. What he saw left him in awe. There standing in the doorway was the Hokage, THE Hokage.

"Well young man I would like to ask why you were found outside of the village gates, but first what is your name." asked the Hokage.

"N-N-Nathan." He barely shuddered.

"Well Nathan, Like I said I would like to know why you were outside of our gates passed out?" the Hokage said to him.

"Well I was traveling to Konoha when I got lost but by the time I got to the gates I passed out from dehydration."Nathan lied. He didn't want to lie to the most powerful man in the village , but who would believe that you were transported to another world.

"What were you traveling here for?" asked the aged Hokage

Nathan thought up a lie quickly "I lived in a small village kinda far from here. My father was a ninja and my mother was a normal civilian. My father died before I was born from a disease and my mother from a bandit raid when I was 3. So I wanted to become a ninja like my father and I traveled wit a band of merchants that came into my village every once in a while."

"Do you have any shinobi training?"asked Sarutobi

"No, but I picked up a few artifacts when I traveled with the merchants."Nathan replied holding up the Chain of Life.

"This little baby allows me to negate the effect of any chakra on my body."Nathan said with a smug look on his face."

"Amazing!"said Sarutobi staring into the skulls green glowing eyes.

"Not only that but I also saved a seal master from falling into a ravine 2 years ago and he gave me this"Nathan said activating the Gates of Hell "This increases my strength and speed at the cost of tiering quickly.

'Man I am lying out my ass right now.' Nathan thought to himself.

"Well son I think I will need to test you tomorrow, but for now you need your rest so I shall leave you alone." The Hokage said before leaving. When Sarutobi left, Nathan put his head on the pillow and drifted into Dreamland.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well did you like it, did you hate it. Well this IS only the first chapter so please cut me some slack. Please. Just a little bit.

Catman out


End file.
